When Death and Demons Lurk Beside Him
by Katt1
Summary: Gren and Vicious have a little talk on Titan. To those who were offended by my previous summary, I apologize. No offense was meant.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of it's characters! Okies? Okies.   
  
  
This 'lil fic came about when I was reading a Gren/Vicious slash fic. I decided to make one where Gren DOES NOT love Vicious, and vice versa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vicious looked out at the desert wasteland on Titan. There was sand and rotting bodies of their enemies everywhere. The sun was setting and Vicious felt somewhat relaxed. No one was around and he could reflect on why he was there.  
  
'See what you've done to me, Julia?' he thought bitterly 'I should've put a bullet through your head that night. I know Spike is still alive. And you're the one who drove me to join the army...'  
  
Vicious has joined because he'd wanted to be killed. Not that he couldn't do it himself, but if he did then he's think out Julia or Spike at the last instant. He didn't want to die thinking of that bitch or that jackass. So he'd joined the Titan Squadron to get himself killed. So far to no avail. Maybe he could get someone in the squadron to kill him...no, that wouldn't work. No one would do that to the soldier who never took so much as a gunshot. He was too valuable to them.  
  
Vicious became aware of someone standing behind him. He could hear soft, restrained breathing, like the person wanted to be there and somewhere else at the same time. It was probably that kid, Gren. He was the only person who walked within a few feet of him. Sure enough, Gren sat down a couple feet away, yet still next to the older man. He looked out at the garden of corpses that littered the sand and sighed.   
  
"Hard to believe we did that..." he said softly, setting his gun down next to him.  
  
Was the kid trying to start a conversation? Vicious didn't say anything at first, wondering if he should just ignore the younger male. Maybe he'd go away...  
  
"...Do you have a problem with killing?" Vicious asked suddenly.  
  
Gren looked a little surprised "You don't?" he asked.  
  
Vicious looked straight into Gren's eyes and smirked inwardly in satisfaction when the young boy flinched. So Gren did fear him, like all the others did. Vicious didn't answer, only looked out at the desert again.  
  
Gren sighed, failing once again to get his comrade to talk. He was so hard to figure out sometimes...what did Vicious have to hide. Pondering the possibilities Gren pulled a package of cigarettes and his lighter out of one the front pockets of his uniform.   
  
He put one between his lips and took another out. "Want one?" he asked, handing the cigarette to Vicious.   
  
Vicious glanced at it, took it, and used his one lighter. Smoking was something he rarely did, but he felt like it. Taking it between his fingers and exhaling a cloud of smoke. Never moving his eyes from in front of him he asked, "Aren't you a little young to be in the army? Most of those men are in their thirties."  
  
Gren was taken aback by Vicious' sudden talking, but smiled a small smile "You're certainly not thirty-"  
  
"I'm twenty two," Vicious interrupted.   
  
Gren raised an eyebrow. He'd thought younger... "Yeah, I guess I am a bit young. I'm eighteen."  
  
Vicious glanced at Gren "I thought you were sixteen at most..."  
  
Gren laughed "Yeah, most people think that...I joined because my father was going to get drafted. He's got arthritis all over. He'd never last out here...So, why'd you join?"  
  
Vicious stiffened, not wanting to tell the kid his suicide wish. "Drafted," he answered simply.  
  
Gren didn't believe him at all. He hadn't expected Vicious to give him a straight or truth answer anyways... "So, where are you from? I'm from Jupiter."  
  
Vicious looked out and asked in a low voice "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Gren straightened is surprise. What was Vicious asking? "Doing what?"  
  
Vicious' eyes never left the ground "Why are you trying to become friends? I can tell that's what you're trying to do..."  
  
Gren stared at Vicious with an uncomprehending look. He never expected Vicious to say something like that... "Well...it's just that...you looked so sad and I..."  
  
Vicious looked up at Gren, finishing his sentence "And you pitied me."   
  
Gren looked down, feeling himself blush slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He'd felt sorry for the almost always-lonely looking man and attempted to be friends with him. He'd even felt for a while that Vicious wanted to be friends when he saved him from that scorpion and given him the music box that played the beautiful haunting town. He could feel Vicious' blue silver eyes never leaving him, giving him an unnerving feeling...like Vicious could read his very thoughts...  
  
Vicious looked at the young teen who was blushing in embarrassment. Vicious looked into the sky and blew another puff of smoke. "You know..." he started, " I could've let that scorpion kill you...or I could've done it myself..."  
  
Gren felt a wave of fear go through his whole body, like being drenched in a cascade of ice water. How could Vicious talk of killing so lightly?! "Why didn't you?"  
  
Vicious heard a definite sound of fear in his voice. He smirked, stuck his cigarette in the sand, and stood up. "Because...," he started, putting his gun of his shoulder "I think you could live a better life without knowing me." He looked over his shoulder and saw Gren was looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes "Gren...if you try to befriend me you'll eventually come to hate me. I'll betray you, and you'll hate me so much you'll die trying to kill me. And I should know." He turned about at started to walk back towards his tent. "I should know because the same thing is happening to me at this very moment. I was betrayed. You asked me it I had a problem with killing. No, I don't. I'm ready to kill that bastard first chance I get. I'm the only one who can kill him and set him free..."  
  
Gren stared after the retreating Vicious, stunned and frightened. Was he a loony? No, no, no. Vicious wasn't a loony...he was just...possessed. By some kind of devil... Gren reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny music box. He wound up the miniscule arm and listened to the melody Vicious had called 'Julia'. It seemed to bring him comfort now, more than anything else. He looked up just in time to see Vicious cast him one final glance before retreating into his tent.  
  
"Vicious..." Gren said shakily , "You have a demon in you and death is at your side...but I swear I will never hate you."  
  
  
  
Well, there we go. All done! ^^ And to think I wrote this all in one hour! That's a big thing for me! Please review! I like reviews! ^^ 


End file.
